1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system and method for delivering integrated system solutions.
2. Background Art
The standard use of the methodology for system development is very process oriented, and focuses on the “how to” of solution delivery. That is, such methodologies typically provide guidelines and instructions to a development team for developing a system solution. Even when following these guidelines and instructions, different development teams assigned to develop a solution for the same system requirements will invariably develop significantly different solutions.
Stated otherwise, if only system requirements and a standard development process are provided, two development teams, even though working with the same problem, will generate very inconsistent system solutions. Such system solutions are difficult to monitor, manage, and apply to yet different engagements.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a system development process that will enable consistency of solution design and delivery that span different engagements by different development teams.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing coordinated and repeatable approaches used to solve issues and related hypothesis in client engagements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for issue resolution based on a work product, as distinguished from the traditional process aspect of other methodologies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for issue resolution focused on delivery, as distinguished from the process for delivery.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for issue resolution which, by focusing on work product, allows specific roles and tasks to be identified during work product development, resulting in manageable plans and assignments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for spanning multiple work breakdown structures, or engagement models, thereby allowing a practitioner to understand a specific description of a single work product, yet apply that work product to many issues.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for defining market initiatives and offerings using models and template components which are responsive and flexible to an ever-changing marketplace.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing practitioner skills within specific problem areas together with understanding of relationships to other problem areas.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for deploying practitioners who have developed proficiencies in the application of specific work product descriptions to multiple models and templates.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for linking professional development plans for individual practitioners to market demands.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for allocating constrained resources among market opportunities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for monitoring development consistency across engagements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for quickly applying previously developed work products to new market opportunities.
Other benefits: being able to monitor cross engagement—how consistently developers are applying the work product descriptions; when a new market area is discovered, the common set of work product descriptions can be rapidly applied to the new marketplace (the next engagement model can be written very quickly, based on work product descriptions previously written).